Reminiscence
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, si tan solo no hubiera pensado que todo se resolvería, si no hubiera sido tan ciego y tonto nada de esto le hubiera ocurrido a su familia; definitivamente ya no tiene lo más importante en su vida, que no es otro que su hijo... Freddie.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**.**

**.**

**Reminiscence.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo pudo pensar que su vida se resolvería con el solo hecho de Voldemort desapareció? Puede que haya dejado en paz al Mundo Mágico hace mucho años pero eso no evito que su familia cayera en desgracia, fue muy lentamente —e imperceptible— que ni siquiera se puso a pensar en el momento que notó que algo andaba mal con su hijo, él se comportaba como de costumbre, él no alteró para nada su forma de ser ni de actuar... ¿o si lo hizo? Ahora que lo piensa en más de una ocasión lo percibió muy nervioso sin embargo no le dijo nada pensando en que era por alguna broma suya o tal vez porque en situaciones como esas se veía reflejado en el pelirrojo menor.

George Weasley perdió mucho por causa de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Una de sus orejas.

No terminó de jugar al quidditch, de hecho ni siquiera terminó sus estudios.

Y lo más importante.

Fred.

Feorge desde la guerra no ha vuelto a ver a su gemelo, bueno sí lo ve pero cada vez que se mira en el espejo. Es que soy tan iguales y compatibles que nadie en el pasado hubiera pensado que ellos pudieran estar separados, no se quejaba de su esposa —¡es la mejor que ha tenido!— mas extraña a su otra mitad; por si fuera poco su hijo, él que lo hacer retroceder al pasado con sus payasadas, ahora ya no está. ¡No es justo! Su vida ya se había arreglado e inclusive medio superó la muerte de Fred, y le sucede ahora esto... es que la vida es totalmente cruel con las personas que no se lo merecen. Se supone que son los hijos los que entierran a los padres, ¿cierto? ¡No es al revés! El de cabellera rubí no está preparado para esto.

No otra vez.

Él, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, llegó al Bosque Prohibido. No sabía el por qué presintió que debería de estar allá, la respuesta llegó al tiempo en que vio el Avada dirigirse a Freddie, _a su pequeño e inocente Freddie_. El esposo de Angelina no tuvo ni tiempo para gritar y si hay algo que nunca podrá olvidar fueron los ojos de su retoño, _esos ojos que reflejaban una tranquilidad sorprendente, que anhelaban la muerte_. Se sintió como el peor padre de la historia. ¿Qué le pasó a su hijo para querer —ansiar— desaparecer yendo al más allá? ¿Por qué él, como el padre que es, no se dio cuenta a tiempo?

_Cuando aún podía hablar con su Freddie. Cuando todavía podía hacerlo entrar en razón. Cuando... podía verlo sonreír como el adolescente despreocupado que era._

No se ha movido desde hace varios minutos —¿o serán horas?— no lo sabe y no le importa, de lo único que es consciente es que quiere tener un giratiempo a la mano y retroceder al momento en que su hijo murió y así poder evitarlo ¿o porqué no al tiempo en que hipotéticamente todo empezó? Lo ojea sin parpadear, cuando lo hace llora a lágrima viva... es decir que grita. Sus piernas flaquean provocando que caiga enfrente de su primogénito, lo abraza como si evitara que se fuera a algún lugar.

Lo que ya era _demasiado _tarde.

—¡Freddie! —gime el nombre de su hijo muerto, ya sabe lo que sintió Molly cuando casi al termino de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Sus lágrimas bañan el rostro pálido del adolescente.

Bastante rato después cargó el cuerpo del pelirrojo menor y se Apareció a su casa, donde una sonriente Angelina lo esperaba para la cena sin ser conocedora de la tragedia del día.

—George —saludó alegremente su mujer—. Ven y apúrate que está listo tu platillo preferido —anunció desde la cocina.

El aludido dudó en entrar, no se sentía muy valiente ni hallaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle la dolorosa verdad a la castaña. Decidió demostrárselo llevando el cadáver del pequeño frente a ella, primero la bruja pensó que era alguna broma pero lo desechó inmediatamente cuando notó que no respiraba; hubiera preguntado qué le pasaba de no ser por la mirada cargada de sufrimiento de su esposo, _eso y las lágrimas que volvieron a salir por sus orbes_. Su madre rompió en un llanto mega desconsolado cayendo —arrodillada— de bruces al suelo mientras que se llevaba ambas manos a la cara.

Era un dolor que ninguna madre quería soportar, o experimentar.

* * *

><p><em>Un tiempo atrás Freddie llegó muy herido goteando sangre, él pensaba entrar a su vivienda sin ser notado por su padre y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque éste lo esperaba en la sala de brazos cruzados.<em>

_—Espero que me tengas una buena explicación jovencito —normalmente Georgie no se enojaba así como así, eso lo sabía su hijo mayor quien vio la hora._

_Abrió los ojos al percibir que ya casi era medianoche._

_—Yo... etto... estaba planeando una broma para los Hufflepuff —de no ser por el tono de miedo le hubiera creído._

_—Sí y yo soy rubio natural —ironizó su padre entrecerrando sus ojos. No se tragaría una mentira tan sosa como esa._

_—Si no me crees no es mi problema —declaró descaradamente el menor._

_George continuó mirándolo con desconfianza —sin decir nada más— al momento que Freddie atravesaba la puerta._

_—Qué sospechoso._

* * *

><p><em>Un día Roxanne hablaba "tranquilamente" su hermano mayor, ella ya presentido que algo le pasaba y por ende, en ese tiempo, trató de sonsacarle más información de la que suponía.<em>

_—¿Qué es lo que haces siempre que desaparecer?_

_—No tengo porque responderte eso —le manifestó a la castaña._

_Ésta lo miró muy feo._

_—Soy tu hermana y tengo derecho a saber que haces, a no ser que escondas algo —insinuó Roxanne suspicazmente al mayor._

_—Eres una paranoica._

_—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —cuestionó sarcástica._

_—No tengo porque darte explicaciones —se limitó a decir mientras que se marchaba de la habitación de su hermana._

_Un poco más lejos Geoge, quien escuchó parte de su conversación, solo pudo decir—: Freddie —con un tono preocupado._

_Él generalmente no se comportaba de ese modo._

* * *

><p>Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, si tan solo no hubiera pensado que todo se resolvería, si no hubiera sido tan ciego y tonto nada de esto le hubiera ocurrido a esa familia... una de las tantas familias con el apellido Weasley. Otea a su amada esposa llorar desconsolada sobre el cuerpo inerte de su bebé —como le llamó entre sollozos nada disomulados— quisiera ser fuerte para lograr tranquilizarla pero es que no puede. ¿Cómo podrá intentarlo si él mantiene una pelea interna?<p>

Primero su hermano gemelo y luego su hijo. ¿Hay algo más que la vida quiera arrebatar de sus manos? ¿O es que quiere verlo infeliz alguien? Sea cuál sea Feorge sabe que no soportará ir al cementerio.

—¡FREDDIE! —gritaron ambos padres al unísono con los mismos sentimientos.

Impotencia.

Enojo.

Dolor.

Rencor... no a la persona que lo mató sino a ellos mismo por su error, _esa equivocación que les costó unas de las cosas que más valoraban._

Ninguno se ve a los ojos, ninguno siquiera se mueve. No pueden, no quieren hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Angelina hace unas horas a dado a luz a su primer hijo y ahora lo sostiene a un costado suyo, detentaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y amor... el amor puro e incondicional que solo una madre sabe dar.<em>

_—Mi pequeño niño —su voz era muy suave, por no decir débil—, te protegeré siempre, de todo y de todos. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que siempre estés a mi lado —lo miró a esos parpados que no se han abierto—... mi bebé es una promesa._

* * *

><p>¿Quién diría que eso no lo pudo cumplir?<p>

Realmente la vida es muy injusta.

Y su confianza a provocado esa reacción irremediable.

_Si tan solo pudieran regresar el tiempo y evitar que esa catástrofe ocurriera, tal vez así podrían recuperar la felicidad que se esfumó en conjunto con el último suspiro de Freddie._

Desgraciadamente algunos anhelos quedan como anhelos, y ni la magia puede regresar a su niño a la vida.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser el Avada?_ ¿Por qué_?


End file.
